


Little Talks

by Zofiia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zofiia/pseuds/Zofiia
Summary: Poland is very nervous about America coming to visit. It has been nearly a year since he, Lithuania and himself had met in person. It was also the night they decided on entering into a three-way relationship. But Poland always had his doubts about how well the relationship would work out. After all, America only seems to be pushing Poland and Lithuania apart. But there are two sides to every coin, and America simply thinks that Poland is not yet comfortable with him, and is trying to give him space. A misunderstanding like this one can lead to great trouble if not handled correctly...
Relationships: America/Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Little Talks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fhujeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fhujeth/gifts).



It had been so long since the three had been able to be together. A long-distance relationship could be difficult – Tolys and Feliks knew that quite well. Though Poland and Lithuania weren't that far apart, the distance still meant that the two couldn't be together as often as they wanted to. But the thought that the two ever imagined their long-distance relationship was difficult seemed ridiculous to them now. Sure, they weren't always able to see one another, but the sadness that came with only being able to meet up on their days off was dwarfed by the fact that they saw Alfred even less. 

About a year ago, Poland and Lithuania had gone to America to attend a World Conference. While they were there, the two ended up spending a great deal of time with America. Lithuania had always had good relations with him, and though Poland and America weren't as friendly as he and Lithuania, Poland had just as much fun as they did. Two nights before Poland and Lithuania left to go home, Lithuania asked Poland if he would ever consider being in a polyamorous relationship. 

Naturally, Poland had been taken aback. What kind of question even was that? Where had it come from? Was he unhappy with their relationship? The short answer, Poland had said, was that he didn't know. Seeing that Poland looked confused and upset, Lithuania fervently explained that he was very happy with him. He just thought that America might make the relationship better, it might make them both  _ much _ happier. Poland had his doubts, but he did trust and love Lithuania. After some talking, and discussing the potential pros and cons of that could come from this relationship, Poland decided that no harm would come by simply trying it.

So, the day before they left, Poland and Lithuania invited America out with them. Since that day, the three had been together. But they hadn't been together in person since that day, almost a year now. But that would soon change. America was due to arrive at any minute.

Poland was very nervous. He should not have been this nervous. America wasn’t a stranger, he knew America. America was one of his… It felt weird to even think about it. It didn’t feel real, even though it had been nearly a year.  _ Well, maybe it’s just cos we haven’t talked enough? I mean, I guess that could be it,  _ Poland thought. Up until now, the only way he’d been able to talk to Alfred was through writing letters, texting and video chatting, but he didn’t like video chatting unless Lithuania was there with him. It frayed his nerves to talk to him like that. But on the other hand, if Lithuania was with him, Poland always ended up getting overshadowed by him, and America would always focus on Lithuania over him.  _ It's because they know each other well,  _ Poland had insisted in his mind.

Now, Lithuania was in the kitchen finishing up the last of the chores. He didn’t want America thinking they lived like pigs after all. So Poland had been left alone to wait for America. His heart was beating hard and fast. He felt sick. He pressed his lips together and rested his forehead on his clasped hands as he paced back and forth across the floor.  _ Oh God, don’t let me mess this all up.  _ He thought. His mind raced. He had so many fears about having America visit, he was afraid that all of his suspicions would be correct, and he wanted nothing more than to be wrong about it. This was the one time he had ever wanted to be wrong.

Poland startled hard when he heard a knock at the door, he almost squeaked in surprise. He started walking to the door as Lithuania called, “Poland, please get the door!” There was a bit of worry in his voice. Was he nervous too? 

“I am!” He called as he reached the door.

For only a second he stalled to build up his confidence. He took a deep breath, twisted the knob and pulled the door open. On the other side stood a bright and beaming America. If Poland’s nervousness was evident, America didn’t seem too worried about it. The smile on his face was vibrant and beautiful. He was clearly excited to see Poland again.  _ Why am I not happy to see him?  _ Poland had to force a smile onto his lips, and he prayed it was not evident that it was fake. 

But it didn’t seem America had even thought to consider the idea Poland wasn’t happy to see him, because, without so much as a greeting, America swept Poland up in a tight hug. “Poland, man, I’ve missed you so much,” America’s voice held nothing short of joy. Poland, meanwhile, was so conflicted. He didn’t know how he felt.

“I-I missed you too,” He said, returning the hug.

At that, Alfred let go of him. There was no mistaking it, Alfred knew something was wrong. Poland could tell by the look on his face. “Po, don’t keep him outside, invite him in!” Lithuania called from the kitchen.

“Right! How rude of me!” Poland said quickly. “Ah, come in! Don’t worry about your stuff, I’ll get it.” Poland said.

“Uh, you sure? I can-”

“No, I totally got it. Uh, go see Lith, I’ll take your stuff to your room.” 

America knew. He  _ absolutely  _ knew. Poland had never been good at hiding his emotions, and he knew that he’d given away his feelings about America being there. But America didn’t say anything. He just turned and walked off to find Lithuania. Poland quickly gathered America’s belongings and raced off to put them away. The shouts of joy could even be heard upstairs where Poland was. For a few moments, Poland just stood at the doorway to Alfred’s room and listened. Lithuania sounded so happy. Was he ever that happy to see him? Poland’s stomach lurched. Soon, he became lost in thought.  _ What if Lith likes America more than me? What if America wants to take him from me…  _

But before he could get too lost in thought, he heard Lithuania call for him. “Po, come on! Tea’s ready, and we have a lot of catching up to do!”

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Poland sat to the left of America. He sat quietly, slowly tracing his finger around the brim of his teacup. He had never felt like such a third wheel before - at least not with Lithuania. They were so excited.  _ This is not fair,  _ Poland thought spitefully. Lithuania had been his first, not America’s. He looked up from his tea. Lithuania and America were talking animatedly. America was laughing, Lithuania was laughing. But there he sat, ignored, alone.  _ Again. _

“Hey, you alright?” Poland jumped a bit when America spoke. “You haven’t said much,” America said. “Usually you’re all talkative.” 

“Yeah,” Poland said. “I’m fine,” He said.

“Are you feeling okay? You sound a bit,” America reached out the back of his hand to check Poland’s forehead, but Poland smacked it away. 

“I said I’m fine,” Poland growled, looking back down into his tea.

Poland did not see it, but America gave him a look of great disappointment. He looked back to Lithuania and gave him an awkward smile and shrug. He didn’t know what to do. “S-sorry,” America said, clearly flustered. “I’m just worried about you.” 

That hit Poland. _ Are you? Are you  _ actually  _ worried about me? _ He thought bitterly. “I think I’m going to bed,” Poland said.

“Poland, it’s only 6:00 in the evening,” Lithuania said softly. 

“I’m  _ going  _ to  _ bed _ ,” He said with a little more force. He gulped down the last of his tea, set down the cup and marched off to his room. There were very few times when Poland gave off a confident, proud air. The times he was angry were among them. He closed the door and fell back against it, his legs in front of him, balancing on his heels. He sighed deeply.

It was only six in the evening, but Poland felt so, so tired. What was he supposed to do now? It felt so clear and obvious to him that Lithuania was going to ditch him for America.  _ I’m so stupid. How could I not see that coming? I’m always going to be like this, huh? Stupid, easy to manipulate… I’m so stupid. _

Just as he was about to sink further into his thoughts, someone softly knocked on his door. Poland nearly screamed. He was pretty easy to startle. “Who is it?”

“It’s, ah… It’s America,” 

“Oh. What do you want?” Poland tried to hold back the venom a little, but he knew it seeped into his words.

There was a pause. “I- I wanna talk,” 

There was another silence.  _ What is there to talk about?  _ He asked himself. “What about?”

“Us,” America murmured shyly. 

That caught Poland off guard.  _ There isn’t an us. This whole time, it’s just been you and Lithuania. I’ve just  _ been  _ here.  _ “About  _ us _ ?” He asked quietly.

“Uh, yeah…” America was rarely so quiet and delicate. “Can I come in?” 

Poland thought. What would America say if he let him in? Even better, what would  _ he  _ say if he let America in? He was so bad at talking when it came to things like this. He would never say the right thing.  _ Then don’t say it for yourself,  _ his thoughts said.  _ Say it for Lithuania. Say it to keep Lithuania.  _ Poland tapped his fingertips against the door, then balled his hands into fists, shutting his eyes tight. Not five seconds ago, he was completely sure of himself. He’d been psyched up and confident. Where was that now? Why did he have to lose it at the worst times? He could hear Alfred shifting outside the door. If he didn’t do something soon, America would leave, and he would miss his chance. There were footsteps. Time was running out.

Just before the footfalls fell out of his hearing range, he opened the door and poked his head out. He looked left and right and saw America standing at the far end of the right hallway. “Yeah,” He said, trying to keep his voice from cracking. “Let’s talk.”

America jumped at this chance. Not a second later, the American was in his room, sitting on the floor at the foot of his bed. “I promise this is important,” America said, some assurance finding its way back into his voice. He looked less afraid, too. 

“Okay, then,” Poland said, shutting the door. He let go of the doorknob and slid to the carpet against the door. 

“A-” America paused. Every ounce of confidence he’d had just moments ago was now gone. “Are you actually okay with this?” America asked.

“With what?” Poland asked, folding his arms around his knees.

“All three of us? Together?” Poland didn’t say anything. He pressed his lips together and turned away from America. “Because I really want this to work. I _ do  _ like you, and I like Lithuania too. And if… I don’t know…”

Poland looked back to America, resting his chin on his arms. His face was a soft shade of pink. His eyes appeared to be closed due to the angle at which his head was hung. His fingers quietly tapped against the floor. He took a deep breath and looked up to Poland. His eyebrows were arched in a way that conveyed great worry and sadness. He couldn’t help but feel sad and hurt for him.

“I don’t know how I feel,” Poland spoke so softly that America almost couldn’t hear him. “I- I,” He didn’t even know how he was supposed to start. “I just… I don’t want to lose Lith. It feels like, like,” Poland paused to calm himself down. “It feels like you want to take him from me.”

America’s face shifted from sad to surprised. “What? No! No! I want you to be in this too! I don’t want to take Lithuania from you!”

The more Poland thought about it, the less sense it seemed to make. If America didn't want Lithuania, then why was he so distant from him? Why did he keep away from him so often? Rage-Fueled confidence filled Poland. “Then why have you been  _ ignoring _ me all night? No, not even just tonight! All the times we’ve talked, all the times me, you, and Lithuania were talking together, you always started with Lithuania first, you never paid attention to me!”

“You didn’t try very hard either!” America retorted in defense. “You’ve always been quiet in those chats!”

“That’s not an excuse!” Poland snapped. “I want an  **actual** answer!” 

“I thought you would jump in when you were ready!” America said in frustration. “I know you’re shy, so I didn’t want to push it. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable!” Poland opened his mouth to retort, but nothing came to mind. America was in the right, it seemed. He  _ was  _ shy, and he knew that something had been wrong earlier. “I thought I went too far just by hugging you earlier, and I just... I wanted to let you do what you wanted in your own time. I’m not good at a lot of things, Poland, but I’m good at telling how others feel. You were anxious all night! I could feel it, and I didn’t want to make it worse. I thought that if I just let you be, then you’d come around on your own.”

He hated how much sense America was making. Was this America's actual reasoning? This wasn’t what he was used to hearing from him, and it certainly was not what he  _ wanted  _ to hear from him. He was used to his craziness, his playfulness, his generally oblivious personality, but this, this was completely new. Alfred being so emotional, so riled up seemed unreal. “D-do you  _ really _ want me to be here too?”

America’s mouth fell open just a bit, his eyebrows knit. He looked deeply hurt. It was like he hadn’t considered that Poland was being left out. “Of  _ course  _ I do.” He said this with sadness heavy in his voice. “I wouldn’t have come into this if I didn’t want  _ both  _ of you.” Poland buried his face in his arms.  _ Why do I always see the worst possible outcome in every situation?  _ He asked himself. “I-” America’s voice cracked. Poland’s face shot up. “I didn’t mean to make you feel like that,” America was trying not to cry. “I can be  _ so  _ stupid, I had no idea!” He said. 

“No, no, no!” Poland said, rocking himself onto his knees and crawling over to America’s side. “This is  _ my  _ fault!” 

“I wasn’t paying attention to you! No wonder you think I don’t  _ care _ !” America was still trying to laugh this off, but he was betrayed by his tears. “I’m so sorry.” America lifted his glasses and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and wrist. 

“No, I was being petty! I was being a baby! I’m so needy, I, I-” Poland was so overwhelmed. He didn’t know what to say, he didn’t know what to do. This was not his area of expertise. Fend off entire armies? Yeah, he could do that, but comfort people? That was hardly within his skill set. "I'm so selfish, I didn't even think about you!"

“It isn’t your fault!” America insisted. “I’m…” He cut himself off with an awkward chuckle. “I’m so dumb.” He looked at Poland, leaning his head back against the bed. 

“I don’t know… I don’t know what to say,” Poland murmured. 

“You don’t have to,” America said. “We’ll make it up as we go.”

Poland smiled at the thought. “I like the sound of that.” He said with a little smile. 

For a few moments, there was a sweet, blissful pause.

“You know, I think I have the perfect thing to get us off on the right foot,” For a second, Poland was hesitant, as he wasn’t sure what America meant. “Lithuania is doing work in his office, even though we’re here. I have three walkie talkies and three Nerf guns. Let’s go teach Lithuania what happens when he ignores us, huh?”

Poland grinned devilishly. “Let’s go,” 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

“Eagle One to Polski. I’m in position,” America said into his walkie talkie.

_ Roger that!  _ Poland replied. 

“Eagle One to Polski, do you have a visual?”

_ This is Polski to Eagle One, I am in position. _

“Roger that,” America said. With that, the blonde crept toward the edge of the corner in a crouch. He poked his head around to see if Poland was where he said he was. And to his delight, there he was, crouched in wait outside of Lithuania’s door. America caught Poland’s eye. He signed to him,  _ do you understand me? _

Poland grinned and signed back,  _ yes, I understand. _

America was very excited about this.  _ Then do not move until I give the signal. _

Poland nodded. America silently crept closer to the door until he was just a few inches from it.  _ On three, take him out.  _ America signed.  _ Three, two, one.  _ “Now!” America yipped, leaping up and bursting through Lithuania’s doorway. Poland followed suit, and the room became a mess of screaming and flying Nerf bullets. Before Lithuania could do anything, Poland and America sprinted out of the room to hide, waiting for Lithuania to come close enough for them to shoot him and take off running again.

By the time the whole ordeal had ended, all three were on the floor of the living room, laughing and panting. “I’m glad you guys worked everything out,” Lithuania said quietly. “I don’t know what I would do without one of you…” 

America and Poland turned to each other and exchanged little smiles. America reached out for Poland’s hand, and Poland did not refuse him. He then reached out for Lithuania’s hand, and Lithuania took it gladly. And so the three fell asleep there, happy and content.


End file.
